


【Evanstan】To Be Continued

by FangYang



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Fluff, M/M, PWP, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 19:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangYang/pseuds/FangYang
Summary: Sebastian在某一天里突然陷入了奇怪而罕见的发情期，这是他在二十四年里从未经历过的。于是好心的Evans先生扶住了这位茫然无措又惊慌害怕的Beta，低声询问道：“你好，你好像是发情了。请问需要我的帮助吗？”





	【Evanstan】To Be Continued

**Author's Note:**

> ABO私设Beta会拥有一定几率进入发情期/Alpha桃xBeta包/桃有点点切开黑

他的身体出现了问题，Sebastian昏昏沉沉地想着，严重、可怖与未知的问题。层层迭起的热浪从他的身体里叫嚣着冲破出来，像一面无法抵抗的圆墙将他密不透风地环绕其中，他甚至觉得自己连完成一个呼气与吸气的简单动作都十分困难。也许是发烧带来的后果——这是从下班前开始的，所以他才会在灌下几片退烧药后向经理请假，但药片直到现在根本没有起任何作用，反而让他的体温愈升愈烈。

他难受地呻吟了好几声，低低的声音被他压抑在喉口与唇齿之间，这实在是太莫名其妙了；他觉得好热、好昏，渴望着什么别的能降低他体温的东西，于是这个背着公文包、本该打理得一丝不苟的棕发男人连白色衬衫都被汗水浸湿了，发梢凌乱地贴附在他的额前，将他本不清晰的视野遮挡得一塌糊涂。Sebastian跌跌撞撞地往前走去，而紧接着，他腿一软，连往前走的力气都没有了。一股难耐而奇怪的感觉从他身后某个部位传了过来，他几乎大惊失色——这到底是怎么回事，但还未等他细细思考，新一次的热潮又将Sebastian的思绪冲破得散乱与茫然。他倚着墙根，可怜地跌落在地上。

Chris是在这个时候经过小巷的。从这儿抄近道回警局更快一些，他快步疾走的时候被转弯处可怜兮兮的身影吸引了目光。——是浓重的发情期的信息素味道。

比Alpha凌冽的攻势要微弱得多，但又不像是Omega那样黏腻柔软，汹涌着卷起发情期里独有的香甜绻缱，铺天盖地地向经过这附近的所有的Alpha诉说着散发着信息素的身体主人有多么可怜无助与渴求依恋，甜蜜缠绵的气味裹着甘甜而青涩的芳香，好似一株等待采撷品尝与贯穿交欢的初生嫰苞。

Chris眼神顿了顿，将目光投到墙边男人的身上。Alpha是无法抵抗这样强烈浓郁的发情期信息素的，他咬咬牙，往自己的手心里狠力地掐了好几下，以强大的意识与该死的天生相吸作着斗争，然后侧着身子蹲在了Sebastian的面前。他沉着声音开口询问：“你好。你好像是发情了，请问需要我的帮助吗？”

“什…什么？”Sebastian抬起沉甸甸的眼皮，恍惚地望了面前神情沉静的男人一眼，“我不知道——好难受…好热，什么发情……”

Chris将掌心贴上了他的额头，“你不知道自己正在处于发情期了吗？先生，你有可以联系得上的Alpha伴侣吗？”他担心地感受着从贴合着的皮肤处传递上来的滚烫温度，又耐心地替对方抚开了搭在额前的湿漉碎发，“或者我送你去医院吧，如果抑制剂没法生效的话他们会安排义工帮助你的。”

他刚想起身将可怜的男人横抱起来，却不料紧接着四处冲散开来的甜腻情素差点将自己扑得踉跄了两步，“我不是Omega…”男人喃喃地呻吟着，声调柔软的嗓音里像是裹了一层诱人的蜜糖汁液，“Beta怎么可能会有发情期呢……唔呜…你的手再摸摸我——好舒服…”

Chris的手对正处于炽热体温中的Sebastian来说无异于一个能够缓解他难受欲望的解药。他颤抖着身体，感觉到自己的身后某个隐秘部位正经历着人生二十四年以来从未有过的羞耻与奇妙涌动，一股湿漉漉的汁液打湿了他的裤子。他紧紧地夹着双腿，又在毫无意识之间悄悄扭动身躯磨蹭着，而自己整张漂亮的面庞全然抵在眼前的陌生男人的手心里，像一只小猫可怜又可爱地向主人撒娇以获得更多的宠爱，他已经顾不上这是否出格了。

“帮帮我…我……我不知道自己怎么了…”他眼神湿润，长长的睫毛带着点点泪珠，这落在Chris的眼里好像有什么在他心上抓挠，更何况那些汹涌袭来的浓烈信息素快要将他这样强大的Alpha也诱入发情期——纽约市最优秀的警员望着眼前这位柔软的、可怜的小Beta，对方或许还不清楚最基本但却会被大多数人所遗忘的生理知识：极少数的Beta也会在某个特定的年龄段里进入与Omega相似的发情期，但他们仍不会分化成Omega，只是会在往后拥有三月一次的发情期与孕育生命的能力。

Sebastian并不清楚他已经可以被插入生殖腔、被狠狠地成结与标记，甚至还会因为留在腔道里的满满当当精液而怀孕。这份千分之一的几率让他在此刻迎来了人生中第一次陌生而巨大的发情期。

他只能无助而茫然地抓住面前好心男人的衣角，声音因气息不稳而变得断断续续，“求你——想要、想要你…”不用别的义工救助，更不要什么陌生的Alpha，他的脑袋里因热浪而变得昏沉茫然，但唯一的意识仍让他期盼与渴求着低声询问他的男人，“帮帮我……呜…我只想要你……”

Chris发出一声难耐的闷哼。对方已经控制不住信息素的释放了，横冲直撞的甜腻味道可能在接下来会把附近的Alpha全吸引过来，他必须得把小Beta带走；男人就这样窝在他怀里可怜地呻吟着，甚至还茫然地仰起头，胡乱地用滚烫的嘴唇磨蹭与亲吻着他的面庞、下巴与嘴唇。这个晕头转向的Beta根本不在意Chris任何假装凶狠的警告，他让对方安分点，并且用大衣严严实实地将男人包裹起来，Sebastian仍然是在他怀里小小地扭动与索要亲吻和抚摸。他几乎是咬牙切齿，抱着对方就往家里赶——好在他的公寓就在附近；在打开房门，将男人扔在他柔软的大床上时，Chris抽出几分注意力来询问这位扑进他怀里的Beta：“你叫什么名字？”

“唔……Sebastian Stan…”男人委屈巴巴地凑过来咬他嘴唇。

Chris沉着声音，将自己与对方的衣物一并脱去，到最后他覆在Sebastian的身上恶狠狠地咬着对方的嘴唇，抚着男人漂亮的面庞开口道，“我是Chris Evans。——你现在还有可以后悔的机会，接下来我会插入你，狠狠地操你的肉洞，说不定还会顶开你的生殖腔，你浑身都会被打上我的气味和烙印，因我的一举一动而产生所有的情感变化，你确定吗？”

Sebastian定定地望着他，像是在这场昏沉中清醒了几分，但他只是睁着湿润的双眼，轻轻地伸出舌头舔了舔Chris的嘴唇，“Chris…”他轻声重复男人的名字，“我想要你，不会后悔的……也、也可以成结……Beta可以被标记吗？”

Chris笑了起来，“当然可以。”他用早已硬得发痛的阴茎狠狠地往那个不断流出黏腻汁液的肉洞上顶，“如你所愿。”

Sebastian几乎是渴求期望着重新陷入巨大而炽热的情海欲潮之中，但Chris也是如此。Alpha与Omega天生的相互吸引让心意相通的他们紧紧地抱在一起，棕发的男人在第一次的发情期里抛弃了所有的羞耻心，他含着Chris塞入他唇齿间的手指唔唔舔含着，而身后的肉洞正潺潺往下滴落着甘甜浪荡的汁液，将男人抵在他双臀之间的阴茎柱身打湿了一片。他伸出手臂，像只娇憨又甜蜜的小猫任由情欲的驱使向Alpha索要着拥抱与亲吻，比Omega更加结实挺翘的臀肉随着男人抵上来的掌心蹭动着，涌出的大股汁水将男人的手指浇得湿漉淋漓。

从未接纳过任何事物进入的Beta肉穴在此刻为即将到来的交合做好了所有的准备，Chris修长的手指毫不留情地插入了这个泥泞不堪的小洞搅动与抠挖着，于是得到了暂时性满足的Beta扬起头拔高了一声舒爽的呻吟，“唔——呜，你的手指…再插得深一点……”

Chris只是咬他的嘴唇与舔吻他的牙齿和舌头，让对方发出模糊不清又甜蜜可怜的声音来。他只是随意地揪住内壁温热而紧致的软肉扯动了好几下，又夹着湿漉漉的水液曲起指节顶弄了一会，接着便抽出手指，用力地、温柔地亲吻着Sebastian，伴随着Alpha强势而不容拒绝的信息素铺天盖地地袭来将他们包裹其中，滚烫粗胀的阴茎狠狠地操入肉洞一个可怖的深度，将本该紧致娇嫩的肉穴撑开成阴茎的形状。

“呜——！Chris、Chris……”这种从未经历过的快感让Sebastian舒爽又慌乱，陌生的巨物进入自己甬道与体内操干抽插的认知让他茫然害怕得只想躲避，他可怜地流着泪向Chris寻求帮助，而对方正握住他的腰部与臀肉操得一次比一次猛烈，于是他只能够小声呜咽着呼唤对方的名字，“屁股——屁股要被操开了，救命……Chris——怎么会这么粗……”

Chris觉得自己的恶劣心思在这种时候起到了极致。他是Sebastian的第一个Alpha，对方从未经历过性爱，也许连自慰性的插入也没有尝试过；如今正光裸着张开双腿坐在自己的怀里，比Omega更加娇嫩、紧致与敏感的肉洞正严严实实地包裹着Alpha粗胀得可怕的阴茎，被插得摇摇晃晃、东倒西歪，只能倚靠在自己的怀里，胡乱地呻吟求饶与撅着嘴巴索要安慰的亲吻。

他低低地笑着，“这不叫屁股。”他望着Sebastian茫然无措的湿润眼神，假装好心地告诉对方，“这叫骚洞。要狠狠插你的骚洞才能缓解发情状态，我已经这么用力帮助你了，你是不是应该向我道谢？”

Sebastian眨了眨眼，挂在眼睫上的已经破碎的眼泪顺着他的脸颊滑落下来，“亲一下——”不安的Beta仍然需要来自Alpha的安抚，在得到心满意足的温柔亲吻之后，他甜甜地开口，认真可爱得好似一位听从老师教导的好学生，“谢谢你操我的骚洞。”

Chris重新凶猛地撞击起来。“好宝贝。你会获得听话的奖励的。”

于是狂风暴雨的操干和抽插继续让Sebastian找不稳自己的声音，Chris几乎是抓着他的两瓣臀肉往外分得更开，愈发粗胀的阴茎凶狠又迅速地朝更里的湿黏软肉捣弄着；而男人的另一边手也没放过他的胸肉，由于锻炼的缘故，他的胸脯要比寻常Beta更为结实地隆起一个小小的弧度——而正好能够被Chris满满实实地包裹在掌心里揉捏出各种淫靡情色的形状，对方夸他这是“漂亮的乳房和奶头”，Sebastian即便是在情欲之中也忍不住红透了整张漂亮的面庞。

他甚至抽出几分心思去思考——虽然仍是混乱茫然的。Chris实在是让他沉沦至极，按道理来说这样面庞英俊得好似被上帝精心雕塑过的金发男人不会这么轻易地同他上床，而他更像是在这场突如其来、莫名其妙的发情期中捡了个便宜；但他还来不及再想多一会儿，Chris便贴着他的耳朵、喷洒着温热气息地夺走了他的注意力，“这种时候还能分神？看来是我不够卖力了。”

Alpha插得很深、很用力，Sebastian接着被他操得整个人都在对方怀中颠起来，但他根本无法抵抗，所有来自于对方强势而不容拒绝的信息素清冽地将他包裹起来，他只能够张着嘴巴、含着对方渡过来的唾液模糊呻吟。Chris更加凶猛地往里一顶，他便捂着小腹细声细气地尖叫起来，“呜嗯——别，什么，天呀——Chris…救命……好酸好涨……”

Chris笑眯眯地咬他嘴巴，“是你的生殖腔被我操开了。”

那根粗热到Sebastian可以感受到上面所布满的青筋形状的阴茎正要命地往他身体里劈，他几乎连呻吟和尖叫都发不出来了，——这种陌生的巨大的快感实在是太可怖了，他就这样绵软无力地跌倒在Chris的阴茎上，由着对方把他黏腻的肉洞操得发出咕啾咕啾的水声，一次又一次地钉入他从未打开过的娇嫩生殖腔里。从他歪斜的角度看过去，甚至能望见阴茎将自己的小腹顶起弧度的模样，这让他有种变成对方的阴茎套子的错觉，浑身上下只剩下了从肉洞里传来被抽插的密密麻麻的快感。

他抬着眼睛去望Alpha，湿漉漉的泪水从漂亮的眼睛里滑落出来，又被对方温柔又隐忍地亲吻去了。或许有什么在两人之间——在这场突如其来的相遇里萌生了，他就这样细细轻轻地同Chris接吻，等到阴茎最后一次狠力地碾压过时，他听见了男人认真地停下来询问他，“你愿意吗，Sebby？”这是一个独有的甜蜜称呼，Sebastian知道对方想要确定些什么，“如果你不愿意，我会在现在就拔出来，换种别的方式让你度过这次发情期。”

他的心里软得一塌糊涂。“标记我。”他气息不稳但确切无比，“我愿意……我不会后悔的。”

紧接着巨大的疼痛感从后颈处传来，他抖着身体被紧紧地搂在怀里往不断胀大的阴茎上压，Alpha的性器顶端凶狠地插入了他紧致极了的生殖腔里，形成一个可怖形状的阴茎将所有猛烈浇灌的滚烫精液严严实实地堵在腔道里；而他动弹不得，只能够满脸泪水地发出无声的哀叫，感受着颈后薄薄的腺体皮肤被对方的牙齿彻底咬破了。

完全标记是一个漫长又疼痛的过程，长到在这场身心融合的状态慢慢结束之后，Sebastian才发现自己在没有意识之间射了Chris满满一小腹，浊白的精液将对方结实有力的肌肉浇打得一塌糊涂。刚被标记的Beta会不由自主地渴求着他的Alpha，于是Chris只是想爬起来给他疲惫得气喘吁吁的小宝贝倒一杯水，而Sebastian马上紧张又可怜地贴过去搂住他的腰，仰着潮红一片的脸庞委屈地喃喃撒娇。Chris只能够将他打横抱起，一起到达厨房的饮水机旁。

“不知道等你发情期过后彻底清醒，会不会因为不愿当我的伴侣而逃跑。”Chris看着在自己怀里缩成小小一团慢慢喝水的Sebastian，有点无奈地笑着说。

Sebastian马上抬起脸庞，用委屈极了的眼神控诉他，“才不会呢。”

Chris摸摸他的脸，“当然，就算你跑了，我也会把你抓回来——作为惩罚，要将你绑在床上用力地操很多顿，直到你知道作为伴侣是不能够离开Alpha身边的为止。我说得对不对，宝贝？”

FIN.


End file.
